Yasuo/Development
|narrative = Joe 'ManWolfAxeBoss' Lansford |artwork = Rembert Montald T.J. Geisen (Bo Chen, Esben Lash Rasmussen) Choe HeonHwa |visual = Trevor 'Trevolver Ocelot' Claxton Jinho 'Jino' Yang Mike 'OhMikeGoodness' Lagyo Sanketh Yayathi) Ryan Ribot Walker Paulsen Nancy Kim |voice = Liam O'Brien |conceptcredit= Ronin by Trevor 'Trevolver Ocelot' Claxton }} Yasuo, the Unforgiven, revealed By Tyler 'RiotWenceslaus' Eltringham Yasuo, the Unforgiven, revealed dashes to solemn victory, harnessing the raw power of the wind to elevate his unmatched elemental swordsmanship. A former member of an Ionian martial school and the only student to have mastered a legendary wind technique, Yasuo now lives a tempestuous life, drifting through Runeterra as he hunts the true killer of the Ionian elder he was sworn to protect. ;Abilities I= ;Way of the Wanderer * Yasuo's is doubled. * Yasuo gains Flow as he moves - the faster he moves, the faster his Flow meter fills. When full, Yasuo activates a brief shield after taking damage from enemy champions or monsters. |-|Q= ;Steel Tempest Yasuo thrusts forward with his sword, damaging all enemies in a line. Successfully landing Steel Tempest grants Yasuo stacks for a short period. The third stack of causes Steel Tempest to send out a whirlwind that travels in a line and sends all enemies caught . If Yasuo casts Steel Tempest during , the ability strikes all enemies immediately around him. |-|W= ;Wind Wall * Dashing replenishes Yasuo's faster. * Yasuo creates a wall of wind that slowly drifts forward for a few seconds. The wall blocks all enemy projectiles. |-|E= ;Sweeping Blade Yasuo dashes a fixed distance through an enemy, dealing damage and marking them briefly. If Yasuo uses Sweeping Blade multiple times in succession, the ability deals extra damage up to a cap. Yasuo cannot use Sweeping Blade on an enemy that's already been marked. |-|R= ;Last Breath Yasuo teleports to a nearby enemy champion, briefly them and all surrounding enemies mid-air as he damages them. Once he lands, Yasuo gains significant against for an extended period of time. ;Gameplay Yasuo's a sustained damage fighter with high mobility, strong utility, and damage output that ramps up the longer he survives in combat. The tradeoff here comes in the form of low damage during Yasuo's early game. ;Mid lane Yasuo's early game fragility makes him a champion best suited for the shortest lane on Summoner's Rift: mid. He farms safest here, concentrating on building up his experience and gold as he itemizes his way to domination. But even though Yasuo is at his weakest in the early game, his strength and mobility still has the potential to surprise his enemies. Yasuo can use to last-hit from a relatively safe distance, and if he needs to secure backline minion gold, quick consecutive casts of send him dashing to and from, with shield absorbing some of the inevitable incoming damage. Yasuo can use as a handy escape during gank attempts, too: if he's caught between the enemy melee and caster minions, using the ability to dash back towards his own turret should help dissuade all but the most stubborn of junglers from pursuing. And when the winds change direction, careful timing turns Yasuo into a deadly accomplice in friendly gank attempts. Stacking properly and using to toss his enemy skywards means initiation from the jungle is a relatively simple matter, and once the enemy's caught, Yasuo uses to dash in and get to work. critical strike boost help Yasuo's attacks sting, while if he's unlocked , the additional damage and crowd control makes kills all the more likely. ;Teamfights A melee monster with damage that increases the longer teamfights last, Yasuo's first priority is to stack while weathering the enemy team's initial onslaught. This is where comes into its own. Carefully positioning the wall between the enemy front and back lines allows Yasuo to engage on the less threatening tanks and bruisers, generating stacks with liberal use of . Once the third cast is ready, Yasuo repeatedly uses to rush through the entire enemy line and position himself beside or behind the enemy squishies. A final casts them skyward, opening up , a lethal ability for anyone caught in the . Enemies that manage to juke away from Yasuo's whirlwind aren't necessarily safe from : any knock-up abilities can be chained with Yasuo's , making him hugely synergistic with champions like , , and . Once he's landed, Yasuo's huge bonus armor penetration , combined with the critical strike bonus from , makes short work of even the tankiest of tanks. ORIGINS: Yasuo By Nikki 'Bananaband1t' Brown ORIGINS: Yasuo ;BENDING THE MOLD Lots of League’s champions have their roots in common archetypes, from the fallen angel tropes behind , Barbarian characters behind , and the super popular armor-dillos behind . As League’s champion roster grew, the number of archetypes left to explore shrank. Newer champions have become more and more niche as devs have tried to reimagine the archetypes or abandoned them altogether, resulting in characters like Kled and Camille. But back in 2012, there were still a few character archetypes left to explore, one of which was the samurai. While had been around for a while, his curious goggles and run-at-you playstyle didn’t really fulfill the fantasy of playing a blade-dancing warrior. “Master Yi was more of an off-to-the-side take on a samurai,” says game designer Brad “CertainlyT” Wenban. “We wanted to make an elevated version—someone who felt like a samurai but was more than just, ‘Dude with a sword.’” ;THE ROAD TO RUIN IS SHORTER THAN YOU THINK The most common representation of samurai in video games and films features a swordsman who devotes his life to his master. If his master dies or casts him out of his house, the samurai is dishonored and left with an existential crisis. His life has been defined by his servitude and identity as a warrior, but now he’s lost both. This leaves him alone, wandering the lands in search of new meaning (while often drinking heavily). These masterless samurai are known as Rōnin. “We decided to embrace the Rōnin fantasy,” says senior community specialist Rob “Ransom” Lo, “because it was a different take on the genre and felt more relatable.” In other words, most people have probably felt lost or confused at some point in their lives, but not everyone has experienced the level of discipline and servitude required of traditional samurai. Yasuo’s story is one of a talented—yet hot-headed—samurai who is forced to flee Ionia after making a fatal mistake. As the first student in a generation to master the legendary wind technique, Yasuo is tasked with guarding his master during the Noxian invasion. However, he naively believes his skills alone will turn the tide of battle, so he abandons his master to fight. Upon returning, Yasuo finds his master has been slain… by a wind technique. His peers accuse him of the crime, so Yasuo fights his way out of Ionia, set on bringing the true murderer to justice. When Yasuo’s brother Yone tracks him down, Yasuo is faced with a choice: Should he lay down his blade and let his brother bring him in, where he faces dishonor and a likely death, or should he fight his brother? Knowing the only way the killer will be found is if he lives, Yasuo decides to fight Yone, who is killed at Yasuo’s hand. In the first version of this story, the two brothers actually never fought. Instead, when Yone learns of Yasuo’s innocence, he chooses to end his life by his own blade rather than fight his falsely accused brother. “We ended up going in a different direction,” says QA Lead Joe “ManWolfAxeBoss” Lansford, “because we didn’t think this ending would be as understandable and appealing to players all over the world.” This story mirrored seppuku stories of Japan, but it wasn’t a particularly common or relatable tale for all audiences. Plus, the fight scene offered a more climactic ending than suicide. ;THE UNFORGIVEN When concept artist Trevor “TrevolverOcelot” Claxton started creating concept art for the Rōnin, he clearly depicted Yasuo’s rough journey in his appearance. The team working on Yasuo loved it, but when the crew started showing the art to people outside their team, the reactions weren’t as favorable as expected: Without really understanding Yasuo’s backstory, the ragged character didn’t leave others with a great first impression. The art reflected his journey, but newcomers didn’t exactly feel excited about the run-down samurai. In the next rounds of drawings, Trevor lightened the tone a bit (no more ankle chains) and tried to create a more traditional-looking samurai. “I basically went back and made the coolest samurai I could,” he says, “And it ended up feeling more natural for the character.” Yasuo’s original voiceover faced a similar conundrum. The first recording sounded like an older dude with whiskey-worn vocal cords, which again made sense for the storyline but wasn’t too compelling if you weren’t familiar with Yasuo’s past. The whole recording session was redone (more than once) to make the lines feel less grim and the character more approachable. When a design team gets super excited about a champion, like they were with Yasuo, they often spend bonus time (sometimes even outside of work) thinking about the character, imagining even the tiniest of details. Yet it can be tough to get that depth across to everyone playing the game. A handful of people will dig in deep, so they’ll get the whole story, but that isn’t the norm. “A lot of what devs do is try to bring these details to the surface,” Brad says, “Or we pivot our direction if it’s not worth it, such as with Yasuo’s appearance.” Bonus: Yasuo’s name almost wasn’t Yasuo. The name “Yasuo” was quite popular in Japan about fifty years ago, so some people thought the name didn’t feel epic enough to be a master samurai (examples of badass samurai names from other games include Mitsurugi and Yoshimitsu). “One of the reasons I went for Yasuo was because Yasuo was given his name at sword school, in the hopes of calming his wild spirit,” Joe says, “It roughly translates to ‘peaceful one’ in Japanese.” Other names considered include: Porah, Sho, Tachikaze, Hayate, Fuujin, Ken, Doc, Fen, and Seb. ;DEATH IS LIKE THE WIND About a year before Yasuo entered development, game designer Joe “Ziegler” Ziegler worked on an exploratory kit for a samurai character. This kit revolved around a mark mechanic where auto attacks applied a mark on opponents and abilities used on them resulted in extra effects (like a bleed). This samurai’s ult was a linear dash where everyone in the path would be stunned, then when he sheathed his sword at the end, all of the damage would come through. The feeling of being a nimble longswordsman who sheathed and unsheathed his blade carried over to Yasuo’s kit design…but that’s about it. The old kit was dropped for two main reasons: 1. The main goal for Yasuo was to create a melee carry who felt skillful to play (he is a talented samurai) and who builds damage (samurai kill people). Having an ultimate with a lot of CC usually means you can initiate fights well, and the ability to initiate fights well usually means you build bruiser-y—so bye bye, IE. 2. At first glance, “wind samurai” can feel like two words shoved together. Even though the connection is there—Yasuo either moves his blade in a way that manipulates the air or uses a windblade—this relationship needed to really shine in gameplay. It was important to have as much open design space as possible to help the two elements feel cohesive and believable together. was always designed to rev up with each cast. In the first version, Yasuo would strike forward in a thin line, followed by a cone, then a 360° circle of wind; another iteration had Yasuo strike from side-to-side with each cast. Having a stacking mechanic was important because it created clear windows of opportunity for Yasuo to play aggressively and moments where he’s forced on the back foot. Having a Q that builds up also means that Yasuo’s damage ramps up throughout a fight. He’s not a ninja who can shadow in, pop someone, and disappear, so he needs a way to survive teamfights while he dishes out his damage. In the past, this was accomplished with some kind of invulnerability: Tryndamere’s Undying Rage, (old) Fiora’s ultimate, Fizz’s troll pole. But Yasuo has something a little different: a . Brad says, “I thought there might be richer gameplay with spatial invulnerability—where anybody beyond this line can’t hurt you.” This also gave Yasuo a way to deal with marksman damage in a fight, which is one of the biggest threats to melee carries because it’s usually reliable and unavoidable. With a wind wall (which is also quite thematic), Yasuo was able to participate in teamfights without having to instantly blow someone up. And, believe it or not, Yasuo was originally designed to be a melee fighter who was also great at teamfighting. His knock-up-oriented was intended to give Yasuo a way to interact meaningfully with his allies during big brawls, while also showing off his command of the wind. “We definitely didn’t see him as a split-pusher,” Brad says, “And for a while after his launch, he was one of the first melee characters we really saw teamfight, even in pro play.” So what happened? ;NO CURE FOR FOOLS These days, Yasuo is the memelord of the Rift and one of the most banned champions in the game. He’s gone from, “Let’s build a knock-up team for Yasuo!” to, “Oh great, Yasuo’s just gonna 1v5 split push all game.” Part of the problem is that Yasuo was intentionally designed to be a , not a , because devs thought top lane Yasuo wasn’t as healthy for the game. Yasuo usually has distinct opportunities to play aggressively against ranged characters (his Q is stacked, his Wind Wall is ready), but when those tools are down, he’s forced on the defensive. Against melee characters, it doesn’t matter as much if those abilities are up or down, so he’s able to play more offensively all the time…and most top lane champions are melee characters. Plus when Yasuo was released, he generally maxed Q. This gave him the damage needed for decent waveclear mid lane, and it also meant he was not maxing . But because of a slew of balance changes, Yasuo players typically max E first these days. This makes him much more mobile—so he’s more comfortable splitting in longer side lanes—and even though he gives up the waveclear obtained by maxing Q, it doesn’t matter as much as a top laner. This shift, coupled with the changes to and other AD items, has made Yasuo a monster of a dueler. Even though these changes probably made sense individually, they’ve collectively pushed Yasuo away from a wombo-combo-friendly mid laner towards a solo-splitting top. Yasuo’s designer Brad says, “I personally don’t like Yasuo as a top laner, and I don’t think it’s as healthy for League.” Future changes to Yasuo will likely be focused on giving opponents more clear opportunities to play aggressively while maintaining the fantasy of playing the agile wind samurai Yasuo was designed to be. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music- The Climb| VS. 2017 Yasuo vs Riven - Login Screen LoL Sounds - Yasuo - Dance Beat| LoL Sounds - High Noon Yasuo - Dance Beat| LoL Sounds - Project Yasuo - Dance Beat| 2016 Season - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2016 - Bloodmoon Yasuo & Kennen| Odyssey - Login Screen| RISE (ft. The Glitch Mob, Mako, and The Word Alive) Worlds 2018 - League of Legends| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) Instrumental League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Season Start 2019 - Commencement - Login Screen| Season Start 2019 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Arcade 2019 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos PROJECT DISRUPTION| PROJECT Alpha Strike| PROJECT OVERDRIVE| Yasuo's Blade - League of Legends - MAN AT ARMS REFORGED| The Hunt of the Blood Moon Blood Moon 2017 Trailer - League of Legends| Nightbringer Yasuo VS. Skin Preview - League of Legends| The Climb League of Legends| The Devils Among Us High Noon 2018 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Welcome Aboard Odyssey Animated Trailer - League of Legends| Extraction Odyssey Event Trailer - League of Legends| Odyssey VFX (Sona, Jinx, and Yasuo)| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| ULTRACOMBO Arcade 2019 Animated Trailer - League of Legends| Arcade 2019 ULTRACOMBO Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Yasuo Promo 01.png|Yasuo Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Stanley 'Artgerm' Lau) Yasuo Concept 01.png|Yasuo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Trevor 'Trevolver Ocelot' Claxton) Yasuo Concept 02.jpg|Yasuo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Trevor 'Trevolver Ocelot' Claxton) Yasuo Concept 03.jpg|Yasuo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Trevor 'Trevolver Ocelot' Claxton) Yasuo Concept 04.jpg|Yasuo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Trevor 'Trevolver Ocelot' Claxton) Yasuo Concept 05.png|Yasuo Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Trevor 'Trevolver Ocelot' Claxton) Yasuo Concept 06.png|Yasuo Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Trevor 'Trevolver Ocelot' Claxton) Yasuo Model 01.jpg|Yasuo Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Yasuo Model 02.jpg|Yasuo Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Yasuo Model 03.jpg|Yasuo Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Yasuo Model 04.jpg|Yasuo Model 4 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Yasuo Splash Concept 01.png|Yasuo Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Yasuo Splash Concept 02.png|Yasuo Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Ionia LoR Background.jpg|Yasuo "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01IO015-full.png|Yasuo "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01IO015T1-full.png|Yasuo "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 3 Yasuo The Unforgiven.jpg|Yasuo "The Unforgiven" Illustration Yasuo A Sword without a Sheath 01.png|Yasuo "A Sword without a Sheath" Illustration (by Riot Artist Stanley 'Artgerm' Lau) Yasuo The Road to Ruin 01.png|Yasuo "The Road to Ruin" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Stanley 'Artgerm' Lau) Yasuo The Road to Ruin 02.png|Yasuo "The Road to Ruin" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Stanley 'Artgerm' Lau) Yasuo The Road to Ruin 03.png|Yasuo "The Road to Ruin" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Stanley 'Artgerm' Lau) Yasuo The Road to Ruin 04.png|Yasuo "The Road to Ruin" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Stanley 'Artgerm' Lau) Yasuo The Road to Ruin 05.png|Yasuo "The Road to Ruin" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Stanley 'Artgerm' Lau) Yasuo The Road to Ruin 06.png|Yasuo "The Road to Ruin" Illustration 6 (by Riot Artist Stanley 'Artgerm' Lau) Yasuo The Road to Ruin 07.png|Yasuo "The Road to Ruin" Illustration 7 (by Riot Artist Stanley 'Artgerm' Lau) Yasuo The Road to Ruin 08.png|Yasuo "The Road to Ruin" Illustration 8 (by Riot Artist Stanley 'Artgerm' Lau) Yasuo The Road to Ruin 09.png|Yasuo "The Road to Ruin" Illustration 9 (by Riot Artist Stanley 'Artgerm' Lau) Yasuo Confessions of a Broken Blade Cover.jpg|Yasuo "Confessions of a Broken Blade" Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Riven Yasuo Confessions of a Broken Blade Cover.jpg|Yasuo "Confessions of a Broken Blade" Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Riven Yasuo Confessions of a Broken Blade 01.jpg|Yasuo "Confessions of a Broken Blade" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Riven Yasuo Confessions of a Broken Blade 02.jpg|Yasuo "Confessions of a Broken Blade" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Riven Yasuo Confessions of a Broken Blade 03.jpg|Yasuo "Confessions of a Broken Blade" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Rembert Montald) Yasuo Poro.jpg|Yasuo Poro Promo Vi Braum Illaoi Yasuo Cinematic concept 01.jpg|Yasuo Cinematic Concept (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Summoner's Code Update 03.png|Yasuo "Summoner's Code" Promo 1 Summoner's Code Update 05.png|Yasuo "Summoner's Code" Promo 2 Champion Season 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 1 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Champion Season 2019 Promo 02.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 2 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Champion Season 2019 Promo 03.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 3 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Champion Season 2019 Promo 04.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 4 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Yasuo Season 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Season 2019 Yasuo Promo 1 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Yasuo Season 2019 Promo 02.jpg|Season 2019 Yasuo Promo 2 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Yasuo Season 2019 Promo 03.jpg|Season 2019 Yasuo Promo 3 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Yasuo HighNoon Concept 01.jpg|High Noon Yasuo Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Yasuo PROJECT Promo 01.png|PROJECT: Yasuo Promo Yasuo PROJECT Splash Concept 01.jpg|PROJECT Yasuo Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) PROJECT Statue model 01.jpg|PROJECT Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) PROJECT Statue model 02.jpg|PROJECT Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Yasuo BloodMoon Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Yasuo Concept (by Riot Artist Jonathan Lee) Yasuo Nightbringer Model 01.jpg|Nightbringer Yasuo Model 1 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Yasuo Nightbringer Model 02.jpg|Nightbringer Yasuo Model 2 (by Riot Artist Ryan Ribot) Versus UDUL Cover 01.png|Versus "Unto Darkness, Unto Light" Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Versus UDUL Cover 02.jpg|Versus "Unto Darkness, Unto Light" Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Versus UDUL Concept 01.jpg|Versus "Unto Darkness, Unto Light" Concept (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Versus 2017 Promo 01.png|Versus 2017 Promo Versus 2017 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Versus 2017 Promo Concept (by Riot Artist Alex Flores and Pan Chengwei) Odyssey 2018 Promo 01.jpg|Odyssey 2018 Promo Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 01.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 07.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 08.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 23.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 16.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 5 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 17.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 6 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 18.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 7 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 22.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 8 Yasuo BattleBoss Splash Concept 01.jpg|Battle Boss Yasuo Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Choe HeonHwa) Yasuo BattleBoss Splash Concept 02.jpg|Battle Boss Yasuo Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Choe HeonHwa) Arcade ULTRACOMBO.jpg|Arcade "ULTRACOMBO" Illustration True Damage 2019 Promo 01.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 1 True Damage 2019 Promo 02.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 2 True Damage 2019 Promo 03.jpg|True Damage 2019 Promo 3 |-|Summoner Icons= Champie Yasuo profileicon.png|Champie Yasuo Yasuo Poro Icon.png|Yasuo Poro PROJECT profileicon.png|PROJECT Blood Moon Yasuo profileicon.png|Blood Moon Yasuo Nightbringer profileicon.png|Nightbringer Reign of Chaos profileicon.png|Reign of Chaos Nightblade profileicon.png|Nightblade Nightfall profileicon.png|Nightfall Chaos profileicon.png|Chaos Odyssey Yasuo profileicon.png|Odyssey Yasuo Space Lizard profileicon.png|Space Lizard Odyssey Recruit profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruit Odyssey Veteran profileicon.png|Odyssey Veteran Odyssey Recruiter Badge profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruiter Badge Odyssey Recruit Badge profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruit Badge Battle Boss Yasuo profileicon.png|Battle Boss Yasuo Battle Boss Yasuo Chroma profileicon.png|Battle Boss Yasuo Chroma |-|Ward Skins= Optic Enhancer Ward.png|Optic Enhancer Nightbringer Ward.png|Nightbringer Space Lizard Ward.png|Space Lizard Gold Space Lizard Ward.png|Gold Space Lizard |-|Emotes= Come at Me Emote.png|Come at Me LoL Facebook Icon 25.png|Yasuo (Facebook) Chaos Emote.png|Chaos Oh! Emote.png|Oh! Blep Emote.png|Blep Odyssey Recruit Emote.png|Odyssey Recruit Odyssey Veteran Emote.png|Odyssey Veteran Category:Champion development Category:Yasuo